


When the Lake Blooms

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack calls Castiel to watch an extraordinary event</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Lake Blooms

Jack stood on the cliff edge and watched the galaxy rise over the perfectly flat lake, reflecting blue and purple and the spread of stars. There was a flutter of wings and he reached automatically for Cas’s hand.

There was hesitation, but Castiel stepped up next to him. Jack could imagine the shadow of his wings covering him, noticing how the breeze lessened. They remained silent as the galaxy ascended, bright enough that the night needed no moon.

Suddenly, the lake began to light up, as if there were new stars being born alongside the reflections. Jack pointed and heard Cas’ breath catch as they watched the lights bloom until the lake was on fire, nearly too bright to look at, washing out the stars above. Instinctively, Castiel turned Jack towards his chest, shielding the human, until the lights began to fade.

When Jack blinked his eyes clear he smiled at Castiel, who was watching the lake with deep concentration.

“They bloom every two hundred years,” said Jack, finally breaking the silence.

“I see why you called me here.” Castiel’s voice was gentle, full of wonder.

Jack softly kissed him. “I figured even angels haven’t seen everything.”

They lapsed into silence again, taking a seat on the cool ground and watching the night pass by.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
